Uma boate
by AAanaalice
Summary: Não me importava se meu coração tinha mudado o nível de batimentos cardíacos ... Jon e Arya


Jon

Uma boate! Quando foi que tive de concordar com isso? Agora estamos aqui para comemorar o aniversário de Arya de 18 anos. Tal façanha só poderia mesmo ter vindo da cabeça de Theon e da concordância de Robb. Quando foi que eles pensaram em fazer uma surpresa para minha garota num lugar onde há prostitutas? Não poderia ter sido em outra boate não?

- Que lugar é esse? Perguntou Arya me fazendo sair do meu ataque de consciência.

- Essa é uma ótima pergunta. Theon não quer dar explicações não? Falei quase matando o desgraçado com meu mal humor.

Theon sorriu como se estivesse adorando algo em particular enquanto eu queria quebrar a cara dele e Robb ficou alerta esperando um conflito.

- Relaxa, esse é o lugar onde nós meninos costumamos vir para nos divertir . Respondeu Theon.

- Nós meninos? Falou olhando para mim.

- Ah sim, seu querido irmão também.

Parecia que Theon não perderia a oportunidade de me estressar esta noite. Mais uma coisa para acrescentar ao meu ataque de consciência.

- Isso não é importante. Tentei desconversar porque no final das contas ela não devia estar ali e muito menos precisava saber das noites de transgressões e loucuras que eu e Robb passamos com a ilustre ajuda de Theon e sua obsessão por mulheres e bebidas; aliás, a sua mistura favorita.

- Ah não. Ele retrucou, mostrando que não desistiria de infernizar-me. Como era mesmo o nome daquela dançarina que você costumava ver com frequência? Perguntou-me. Isso me fez ficar mais irritado do que já me encontrava com todo esse arranjo idiota.

- Acham que devemos começar logo pelo bar? Robb disse transparecendo grande interesse em encobrir a discussão iminente. Estava grato por ele conseguir desviar a atenção de Theon de mim, pois caso contrário acabaria com um colapso nervoso ou brigando.

- Nunca me contou do seu gosto por frequentar lugares como este e muito menos por dançarinas. Era evidente o tom curioso e meio aborrecido no timbre da voz de Arya. Para piorar meu estado, antes de pensar em justificar-me, o idiota resolveu melhorar sua tentativa de ser insuportável.

- Sim seu querido irmão frequenta lugares como este. Como era mesmo o nome daquela dançarina que você gostava.

Queria quebrar os dentes do desgraçado e tirar o sorriso presunçoso dele. Fiz a coisa mais sensata, puxei Arya comigo para a pista de dança. A risada de Theon ecoou nas minhas costas me fazendo estacar.

- Por que você não vai procurar Jeyne. Ela deve estar te esperando. Foi a minha vez de sorrir e ver o rosto dele escurecer de ódio.

- Quem é Jeyne?

- Arya você não vai querer saber de nada disso tudo. Puxei-a para perto e comecei a mexer nossos corpos no ritmo da música. Ela levantou o queixo e me encarou.

- Quero sim. A determinação dela de conseguir respostas me amedrontava. Ás vezes preferia deixar ela no escuro a incitar seu espírito de informação. Era por isso que ele tinha a regra de manter uma mínima distância física e emocional com ela, regra que surgiu quando nós entramos na puberdade.

- Theon não gosta de ter sua masculinidade ferida. Falei para ela ficar mais curiosa.

- O que isso tem a ver com a briguinha de vocês?

- Ele não gosta de ser lembrado do romance dele com Jeyne. Acredita que ele não admite estar apaixonado por ela, mas vive aos pés dela. Chega a ser uma cena engraçada.

- Idiota. Nós dois rimos e ela se aproximou mais naquela dança perigosa que poderia me incendiar.

- Ainda não me falou da dançarina. Seus olhos escurecidos avaliavam minha reação. Desviei meu olhar para o movimento das luzes coloridas e engoli em seco.

- Só uma garota, nada importante. Uma garota com a mesma alma livre da sua irmãzinha, ou melhor, todas elas.

- No entanto, você não me contou nada. A minha boca precisava de algo molhado urgentemente.

- Vamos ao bar. Eu podia imaginar os olhos dela cerrando enquanto era arrastada para o bar.

- Você não quer me contar. "_Você não vai querer saber."_

- Irmãzinha, eu já contei. Passei a mão por seu cabelo, minha boca foi beijar o topo de sua cabeça. O seu cheiro misturado ao da bebida era a droga suficiente para me deixar tonto e controlar meus movimentos.

- Uma péssima ideia. Murmurei.

- Não vai me contar também a péssima ideia. Ela estava com bico.

- Nada importante. Nossas vozes saíram juntas. Eu sorri e segurei seu queixo.

- Dá pra tirar essa cara de emburrada. Eu só devia ter matado Robb e theon quando sugeriram te trazer para cá. Eles agora estão se engraçando em algum lugar por aí. Claro, é bom enrolar seus pais e depois ir atrás de garotas. Meus dedos estavam vagando pelo rosto de Arya. Minha explicação a fez arrancar o copo da minha mão e provar líquido num gole que deixou gotículas da bebida escorrerem por seus lábios.

- Isso é meu. Meus dedos tocaram o líquido que escorria e levou para seus lábios e os contornou. Ela estava fechando os olhos ao toque. Agora, nesse momento se eu não fosse seu irmão eu a beijaria. Contornei mais uma vez seus lábios, larguei o copo na bancada e contornei sua cintura para trazê-la para mais perto. Beijei o canto de seus lábios. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Era sempre ela que me beijava no canto dos lábios, nunca o contrário.

- Feliz Aniversário. Falei isso para que ela entendesse minha ação como um presente. A propósito tenho uma surpresa para você no carro.

- Vai me dar algo. Se eu soubesse que um presente poderia me livrar de perguntas constrangedoras, já teria mencionado isso. Está no carro.

- Eu quero ver. Foi a vez de ela me arrastar pela boate, esbarrando naquele amontoado de pessoas.

A noite estava com o céu escuro igual aquela que ela sentiu medo e foi para minha cama. Eu me remexera na cama, gotas de suor desciam pelo meu tronco. Não conseguia enxergar nada, o ar estava desligado e seu braço dolorido e pesado. Ao tentar virar o clarão do relâmpago invadiu o quarto mostrando o corpo pequeno e encolhido, aconchegando-se ao meu corpo sob meu braço.

A visão de um corpo feminino quase nu foi suficiente para eu despertar-me por completo. Passei a mão nos olhos para ter certeza que não estava tendo um sonho. Aquela só podia ser Arya, não se lembrava de quanto tempo ela não se rastejava para minha cama no meio da noite. Entrelacei meus dedos no cabelo dela e senti o seu cheiro, quase esquecera como era poder dormir com ela; e claro, suspeitava isso ser uma obra da mãe dela.

Para aproveitar o calor da pele dela junto a minha, juntei nossos corpos ainda mais, se pudesse teria se fundido a ela; podia até sentir os pequenos seios dela fazendo pressão no meu tronco, era tão bom tê-la de volta ali que eu desci a mão por suas coxas e as coloquei no seu quadril. Fiquei acariciando sua pele me privilegiando da camisola embolada a qual deixava mais carne exposta do que eu esperava ver dela.

Não me importava se meu coração tinha mudado o nível de batimentos cardíacos ou se eu estava beijando a clavícula dela, tocando mais do que de costume tudo o que eu queria era comemorar que minha irmãzinha estava ali depois de uma semana sem visitar seus abraços em minha cama. Talvez o calor do quarto não me fez perceber que a temperatura estava subindo, e só me dei conta quando senti- me duro e ofegante.

- Não vai pegar a chave? Balancei a cabeça e tentei manter os músculos do meu rosto do meu rosto do mesmo modo e não olhar para o rasgo que o vestido dava na altura dos seios e os deixava á mostra. _Por que ela tinha que debruçar-se no carro?_

- Apressadinha. Destravei o carro e ela sorriu espalhando ondas sonoras por cada célula do meu corpo. O barulho da porta do carona me sacudiu e eu sequei as mãos na calça antes de entrar no carro.

Ela me encarava com os mesmos olhos curiosos que eu vi a vida toda antes dela ganhar um presente que ansiava. E pela primeira vez não sabia se ela gostaria desse. Inclinei-me arrastando meus dedos pelo braço dela e abri o porta luvas e sorri para ela.

- Estava aqui o tempo todo. Falamos juntos, embora a voz dela soou uma oitava acima.

- E você me enrolou para não abrir o porta luvas no caminho.

- Garota esperta. Ri ao ver a descrença nos olhos escuros por causa da pouca luz. Ela deu um empurrão nos meus ombros. Eu ri ainda mais e agarrei o pulso que sorrateiramente tentava por as mãos no embrulho prateado.

- Seus braços são tão finos. Ela se remexeu e estreitou os olhos para mim anunciando um desafio silencioso. Engoli o riso e a encarei. Sem mais nem menos puxei ela para meu colo.

- Sabe, eu adoro um desafio. Ronronei próximo a sua orelha. Dessa vez nós rimos juntos.

Ela estava concentrada em abrir o embrulho com as unhas curtas. Retirei as mechas rebeldes que caiam na sua fronte e atrapalhavam sua visão. A caixa preta finalmente apareceu. Vi a hesitação dela quando arrastou a unha na caixa.

- E-Eu…

Arya ainda continuava com a cabeça abaixada, analisando o objeto que agora era a coisa mais idiota para um presente. Inspirei fundo, controlando a ar e todos tics do meu sangue.

- Abra.

Ela pareceu sair das suas próprias reflexões, me encarou e abriu a boca para me dizer alguma coisa.

- Abra.

Ao aparecer o coração os tics bombardeando meu sangue em minhas veias voltaram. Os dedos finos dela puxaram a correntinha prateada. Os pequenos elos refletiam a luz fraca enquanto os olhos dela tomavam luz própria e pela primeira vez ele não conseguiu ler o que se passava com na cabeça dela.

Apertei meus braços em volta dela. Aquilo não era para estar acontecendo, nunca.

- Eu pensei… sei que não gosta… lembrou-me você…

Engoli o ar, fechei os olhos e tentei deixar minha mente em branco.

- Jon. -A mão dela se moveu em meu peito e eu continuei com os olhos apertados- Jon, a voz dela soou um pouco mais alta e a pressão de suas mãos estava mais forte.

- Eu só pensei- parei para não embolar tudo e tomei a decisão de abrir os olhos, queria de verdade despejar tudo o que ele sentia para ela, mas como não podia agir como o idiota que gostaria, tinha que se contentar em ao menos usar as palavras certas para explicar seu surto de loucura- que…

O "que " seguido de um abrir de olhos estagnou-me. Encontrar uma Arya com os lábios a centímetros de distância, com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril e um vestido fora do lugar e com suas íris cinzas focadas nas minhas como duas almas gêmeas fez-me voltar a estaca zero. Os tics nas minhas veias voltaram e agora ocorriam no corpo todo, fazendo o controle da minha respiração se esvair em segundos.

- Jon. Eu conhecia esse tom, era de preocupação. Controle-se, eu tentava comandar meu corpo.

- Jon. Minhas mãos se contraíram apertando a carne macia da perna de Arya. Eu ouvi um suspiro em resposta a minha ação. Olhei para baixo vendo as marcas dos meus dedos. Rolei meus dedos por todo o comprimento da marca, acariciei e dessa vez trouxe-a de verdade para os meus braços. Queria sentir a pele com a minha e sentir a respiração dela, não assim, quero que ela se altere por mim.

- Tem uma foto dentro do coração- puxei o queixo dela e o aproximei mais, ela tinha que entender e dessa vez não me desconcentrar- eu sei que não gosta de joias, mas eu pensei que isso podia ser uma forma de nós sempre estarmos perto, entende?

- Era isso o tempo todo? Por que enrolou tanto? Ela estava sorrindo e não com a confusão e preocupação misturada em sua face. Eu também me forcei a sorrir, e também tinha perguntas "Será que você não entende? Não vê o que sinto quando estou com você?"

Não suportava a ideia de estar longe e não queria pensar em perder aquilo que tinha conquistado e nem poderia.

-Eu odeio tudo isso. Rosnei baixo.

- O que disse? Meus dedos estavam acariciando seu rosto e tremeram um pouco antes de repetir nos seus lábios e beijá-los. Não esperei ela pensar, a muito estava esfomeado e quase morrendo por isso.


End file.
